


Stars Are Only Visible In Darkness

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Could Be Canon, Episode: s03e05 4722 Hours, F/M, Fix-It, If you read the interweb, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, This Takes away the episode, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:31:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn't be. She couldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars Are Only Visible In Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I only watched the ep at 8:30 this morning, after 6 hours sleep (an amazing idea Jess!) and was shocked. But after reading and messaging on Pinterest, I'm starting to doubt the whole romance thing. I doubt Will is real. If anyone wants to listen to my second theory or see a fic, just shout at me. Hope you enjoy this.

Everything changed when he showed her the computer screen. The news report from 2001. 

It couldn't be. She couldn't have.

Will Daniels had died in 2001, in a car accident.

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. 

"Jemma," Fitz began. "I'm so so sorry."

She shook her head again. "No. No. No." 

She felt her legs buckle underneath her, and her breath was coming in short, shallow gasps. But the cold tiles and her never met. Fitz had caught her, helping her sit softly on the ground. "How did you know?" was all that she could whisper.

"Jemma Simmons, at age thirteen you were heart broken when an astronaut you loved died. An astronaut that you had been in love with since you were 10."

"No, no, no," she muttered again and again. It wasn't true. Will had been on that planet with her. She had loved him. He _had_   loved her. 

"Jems," Fitz said, stretching to reach the tablet on the work bench. "Look."

The news article was also on that. As if he had been expecting this to happen. She scrunched her eyes up, not wanting to know the truth. If it was the truth. "Jems," he said, stroking her hair. "We can do this later, some time when you feel better. But we can't open the portal. It's dangerous. It hurt you."

Reluctantly, she opened her eyes, staring at the screen. The words spun in front of her, making little sense. She shook her head. "I can't..."

"William Daniels, astronaut with NASA, unfortunately died in a car crash today, aged 30. He was supposed to be part of the next mission to the International Space Station next month."

The rest of the words blurred in her mind. "The picture," she whispered, pointing at the tablet. "That's him."

Fitz set down the tablet, pulling Jemma closer to him. Her legs curled up under her, the coldness of the tiles soothing her. She had imagined it all. It was fake. The last six months of her life had meant nothing, they were meaningless. They couldn't be trusted.

She didn't even know what had happened, now this had all proved to be a disillusion by her brain. Something to help pass the time. Something that was supposed to help protect her, to stop her from going crazy from the isolation, had been a side effect of the isolation. She had created a whole reality for herself, a life for herself as she couldn't face the reality.

She was alone and there was no one there with her.

She had imagined her tween crush on the planet with her.

Someone who was long dead.

An astronaut. She couldn't help but laugh. 

Someone who had explored the stars was what had been created by her mind.

The stars. They were so different there that she had created someone who knew them better than her. The second person her had spurred her interest in space, and galaxies far, far away.

Her mind had looked to the stars, and had created something that was designed to give her hope. 

Her mind.

The one thing she thought she could trust. 

But not any more.

If she couldn't trust her mind what could she trust.

_Fitz_.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think of idea 1? There's just so many things that don't add up and it's making me suspicious, the necklace and the shiv are key I think. This section doesn't explain the tag but that's part two. Hope you enjoyed, title from Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons and Marvel owns all.


End file.
